


Never Saw It Coming

by FancifulRivers



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Although you can sort of guess that L's still a detective at the end, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Since the Death Note isn't ever mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light can't stop running into a boy with dark circles and an addiction to sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Saw It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own and never will own Death Note.

The first time they meet, it's on a rainy Tuesday, and the fog is so thick, they bump into each other. One looks up with a muffled apology (politeness is essential after all), the other can't take his eyes off the tips of his shoes, his elbows bent out like awkward bird's wings. Rainwater tips down the brim of Light's hat, soaking his collar and dampening his hair.

"I said sorry," he says sharply, and the other boy looks up. He has dark circles under his eyes that could rival a raccoon, and the look in them makes Light want to step back a pace.

"I heard you," the reply comes in a soft monotone, and then the boy is gone, fluffy dark hair slicked down to his skull by the rain. As Light looks after him, he can see that his ankles rise bare and unencumbered from his shoes. He's the rudest person Light has ever met, and he never wants to see him again.

* * *

 

The second time they meet, it's in a sweets shop and it's pouring down rain again outside. The boy is standing balanced on one foot, the other idly scratching above his ankle. His baggy, long-sleeved white shirt is nearly transparent with dampness, and Light can see the surprisingly angular contour of his shoulders. 

As he turns with a tray, Light sees a tea cup with a tower of sugar cubes and a piece of strawberry cake, whipped cream piled high. The boy looks up and meets his gaze without a change of expression, though a flicker of familiarity passes through his eyes.

"Would you mind? You're in my way," he speaks in that same monotone. Light nods without thinking and steps aside, watching him perch on a seat, crouching more than sitting, his shoes on the floor beside him.

Light's chocolate bar seems very plain now.

* * *

 

The third time they meet, the sun is shining, but Light's in a hurry (as always), and he nearly plows through the boy. He does knock him over, and guilt splinters through his heart as he watches the oddly frog-like boy fall, limbs awkwardly splayed out.

"Sorry," he pants, offering a hand to help him up. Instead, the boy's foot sweeps out, knocking him flat on his ass. 

"Eye for an eye, my friend," the boy says, and smiles. It's so fleeting, Light's not even sure he saw it. "I'm Ryuzaki by the way." He melts into the crowd as Light pushes his way to his feet, rubbing a sore spot on the back of his thigh.

* * *

 

The fourth time they meet, Ryuzaki marches up to him in that oddly graceful way he has, holding a folded piece of paper. When Light unfolds it, it has a phone number on it. Ryuzaki looks at him, head tilted to one side.

"It is yours, right?" Light asks, feeling the need to make sure. Ryuzaki snorts, popping a sugar cube into his mouth. Light winces at the sweetness. 

"I'm Light," he is compelled to introduce himself. "Light Yagami."

"I know," Ryuzaki says. "I'm in one of your classes."

"Oh," Light replies, flustered. "I'll call you, shall I?" Ryuzaki nods and marches off. The sunlight halos him.

* * *

The fifth time they meet, it's on a date, and they walk through the park, scaring up flocks of birds and talking until the sun goes down. Light's never met someone whose mind can match his own, and it's a bit nerve-wracking and thrilling all in one. Ryuzaki kisses his cheek at the end, and his breath smells like spun sugar.

"I have a secret," Ryuzaki announces, shoving his hands in his pockets and smiling with peculiar sweetness.

"What?" Light asks.

"My name isn't really Ryuzaki," he says, his smile broadening. "Call me...L." He kisses Light's other cheek, and disappears into the twilight.

 


End file.
